Operation Fear
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: So Robbie drunkenly admits his fear to Ewan so Ewan decides to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This started out as one of my fictionpress stories and then the next thing I have drunken Robbie rambles. I'm going to make this into a chapter fic, despite I already have like a million on the go! It's also a prompt :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Fear]**

**

* * *

**

So I'm afraid.

I know I rarely admit this but damn, I'm feeling it.

You'll never guess what started this feeling. Go on, have a guess. No? Okay. I'll tell you just because I feel like I'm in a talkative mood right now. I'm afraid of what I feel for my partner. Now I hear your little brain working on the fact that I should feel love for my partner, right? Wrong. She's not my life partner. She's my work partner. You see I'm a detective and I need to rely on my partner.

I do. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trust my life with anyone. Well maybe Stuart but that's a given. He's my best friend. What kind of person doesn't trust their best friend? Shit. I'm rambling. You don't want to hear my rambles, right? Well, you do. That's why I'm rambling but I meant my rambles on Stuart but trust me, you love him.

Now where was I? Oh right, yeah. Jackie.

She's amazing. She's got everything you need in a detective. She's there every step of the way, she can think things out quick so you know what to do and she always sees the bigger picture so that if anything else happens, you're not about to get a bullet. I've taken too many bullets in my time to lie and tell you that it aint painful because I tell ya, it's a bitch of a pain.

But Jackie is more than amazing. She's god damn beautiful but she doesn't realise it and that's what makes her a million times more attractive. We've all slept with the girls that were up themselves, right? Well I hate girls like that. I might sleep with them a lot but there's no sustenance. Nothing! It's shocking because they make brilliant bed partners but I love banter as well as an intelligent conversation every now and again. I bet you don't believe that listening to my rambles!

She has that beautiful brown hair that recently she's taken to curling and do you know how hard it is to restrain the urge to lean over so that I can curl one of the delicate tendrils around my finger? I want her to look up at me with those doughy brown eyes, her lips slightly parted as a blush works its way up her cheeks... Yes. As you can tell I've seen her fall for this simple action off many guys before and yet every one of them bastards broke her heart. I could have hunted them down and ripped their hearts out if I get the chance. She'd probably kill me because she's the feminist kind of woman. I swear to god, she's such a pain in my arse.

How come it's the ones that annoy us we fall for?

I bet you she doesn't love me. I can tell from the way she constantly picks at my habits that she literally can't stand me and just puts up with me because I'm her work partner. I bet the idea of ever being in a relationship with her would drive her crazy. I'd drive her crazy. I'm a slob. She's a neat freak. Stuart and she would make a beautiful couple. Well minus the fact he's dating you, right? Sorry. I keep slipping up and going back to Stuart. He's my safety net. I know I can trust on him. You should be proud.

Do you not agree she's beautiful?

What do you mean you think I've had one too many? I've had what... like... oh wow, is that fifteen empty shot glasses in front of me? Ewan, you should have stopped me ages ago! I know. You did try. I'm a bully. I get you. Okay. One more, please? Oh come on. I promise not to drive home... give me a minute... here you go. You can keep my keys tonight. Just one for the road, I promise. I have work tomorrow. I don't need the partner on my back.

Did I mention I love my partner? I did. Oh. I'm sorry. I'm a bad drunk. She's kind of met a new guy. You probably knew that though because you, her and Stuart are like best friends, right? I think he's a dick. No. I haven't met him. What's your point? I'm sure he's lovely in real life but is he good enough for our Jackie?

You know what, I don't know if I am but I damn wish I was good enough. I think I'd offer her everything she could ever want. Love, protection and great sex! Isn't that the key things of a relationship? No. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time. You trying to suggest that I've gone wrong somewhere? I'm sure I'll work it out. So now that I've emptied my glass I suppose I'd best get going home.

No. No taxi is necessary. I like the walk. I like to think. I like to think about my... Yes, Jackie. How did you know? Oh. I've spoke about her all night. I'm a bad drunk. Did I mention that she had a new... Oh I did? I think that's a sign I need to go home.

Goodnight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the second chapter of Operation Fear. Once again, I have no clue where my fluffy story is going but fingers crossed that it'll be okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Breakfast Interrogations]**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Robbie woke up with a pounding headache and he was still in his clothes from the night before. It was obvious that he'd had a good time despite the fact that he'd been alone in McIntyre's for most of the night with just Ewan to talk to. He could remember flashbacks and not a single one of them was good. He groaned. He needed to stop thinking he was young enough to do this all the time!

Standing up, he cursed as he fell back down on the bed due to feeling dizzy. He really needed to get up and have something to eat. He froze when he smelt something cooking in his kitchen and the sounds of voices talking. He grimaced. He didn't bring more than one person home last night, did he? Looking down at his state of dress he realised that he couldn't have brought anyone home with him so he decided to go investigate.

Grabbing hold of the gun he slept with under his pillow, he slowly moved from his bedroom into the living room which was empty. He could hear the voices talking still and the laughter was hurting his head. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the kitchen door open and held his gun out shouting at them to stop what they were doing. He could have died when he heard young Ronan scream and run to hide behind her daddy's.

"Robbie, put that away!" Stuart demanded angrily and he cursed as he hid the gun behind his back. "We left you a phone message." Taking the chance to escape into the living room, he saw his machine flashing to say he had four new messages.

"Are they all from you?" He shouted out and he got a grunt which he assumed was a yes so he just quickly pressed the erase button, hid his gun back in his bedroom and headed back to the kitchen but was stopped by Ewan moving out into the living room.

"How about you grab a shower and I'll make you some breakfast?" He said in a sweet tone of voice and Robbie immediately looked at him, his eyebrows raised. He could tell that Ewan was up to but he really did want a shower and at that moment his stomach grumbled so he decided that it was a good plan even if Ewan did want his heart or kidney or something. He moved back into the bedroom while Ewan moved back into the kitchen.

Stuart was still calming Ronan down when he walked back in and smiled. "You're playing with fire trying to talk to Robbie when he's sober." He warned slightly and Ewan literally smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"My cameras catch sound so I'm sure I have blackmail in my hand," he pointed out before starting to make breakfast. Stuart decided not to point out that blackmail was illegal due to Ewan probably knowing that and probably having methods to keep him out of jail. He rolled his eyes before turning back to Ronan.

Ten minutes later, a clean Robbie walked into the kitchen and he immediately came round to Ronan. She jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare my princess!" He said softly and she literally just clung to him, her face buried into the crook of his neck and Robbie guessed that meant he was forgiven by his favourite girl. "So how about we get some breakfast because Uncle Robbie is starving then I'll ask your daddies if I can take you to the park." She smiled happily and moved back onto Stuart's knee while Ewan came round holding a plate containing a fry up.

"There you go, sunshine." Ewan teased as he set the plate down in front of him.

"Ewan, if it weren't for the fact that you're with my best friend or that you're a guy, I'd marry you just so you could cook this for me every day!" He said truthfully starting to tuck into his dinner while Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Or for the fact you wouldn't cope being married?" Stuart pointed out and Robbie threw him a sarcastic smile.

"Come now, sarcasm isn't becoming on you, poppet!" He teased back before looking down at his breakfast. "And if I met the right woman, I'd get married." He pointed out as he started to munch on a piece of black pudding. He could see both men staring at him but he decided not to focus on that. Breakfast was just too damned good.

"Who could be the right woman?" Ewan found himself asking setting down three mugs of coffee and a tumbler of orange juice for Ronan. Robbie suddenly remembered the conversations that he had with Ewan last night and shook his head.

"Oh god, don't take my drunk ramblings to heart!"

"Robbie, a drunk man says what the sober man can't." He pointed out and Robbie decided he couldn't argue. Ewan had been in this business for years and he wasn't going to let anyone forget that. He was the best one out there for running Glasgow single handedly and being able to give the cops a ring around.

"I know but it's never going to happen so just leave it. She's happy with that guy she's dating," he found himself wincing as he tried to remember his name. She mentioned it all the time but whenever she started on that conversation he tuned out so he actually had no idea what the guy was called or what he did or what they did on their dates. He just always nodded in places that he hoped were right and left her to her rambling.

"He's called Martin and she's finished him," Stuart said laughing as he shook his head. "She told us that yesterday morning." Robbie glared at Stuart for a moment before mentally cursing. The one time he could have done with listening he hadn't, typical. "She was actually pretty okay about it. I think that's because the whole "I have a wife and three kids thing" came as a total shock."

"He was married with children?"

"Yeah, Jackie was his bit on the side." Ewan filled in for him before raising his eyebrows. "What do you just not listen to her talk?"

"I always listen to Jackie talk but when it comes to talking about other men, I tune her out. I don't want to hear about that." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yet it's okay for her to hear about the millions of..." then Stuart stopped talking and smiled at him. "You've not spoke about girls in a long time that means you're not bringing them home anymore. Oh my god, you really do like Jackie, don't you!" He cursed. Why hadn't he been clever enough to lie about bringing girls home? Nope, instead he was now busted.

"She doesn't love me so let's just leave it at that, okay?" He said looking down at Ronan. "Do you want to run and get your things before I kill your dads?" She giggled and slid off Stuart's knee, running into the living room. "Leave. It. Alone." He warned softly and they just saluted while they watched him go.

"Operation Fear just started," Stuart agreed giving Ewan a kiss before gathering up the dishes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another case of a story that I've neglected! Fo'shame on me. I'm sorry. Here's chapter three of a story that has no rigid storyline at all and I'm struggling with so give me time and you'll have the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's that are pretty fantastic, if I do say so myself, so I'm happy with that**

**

* * *

**

**[Mulling it Over]**

**

* * *

**

Robbie and Stuart were out in the park playing football with Ronan. Well playing was a loose word because the two men were letting Ronan win and were just chasing after her like a crazy fool making her giggle. Ewan was sat on the bench guarding their belongings but was actually putting his plan into action. He needed for Jackie to realise that she was madly in love Robbie because it was probably her that was going to be the hardest to crack especially seeing as the new boyfriend had turned out to be a little bit of a prick. He smiled as Ronan waved over at him, her grin wide as she squealed as Robbie took hold of her from behind and twirled her around.

First his thoughts were on going to meet the "ex-boyfriend" and talking to him, and maybe his wife, about how much of a lowlife he was for messing with the woman that he adored but he knew that Jackie wouldn't approve. She was the only one out of the five detectives, and maybe Jenny, that made it quite clear that she wasn't impressed with his shady background but was proud of the differences he'd made in his life since he'd met Stuart. He decided that going round to the ex's was a bad idea. He'd leave that one for the man's own guilty conscience.

"I'll give you a penny for them," Stuart whispered as he moved to sit down on the bench, his legs moving to rest above Ewan's and he immediately grabbed hold of them so that they didn't fall off. He smiled at him before turning back to seeing Ronan and Robbie just passing the ball in between each other.

"I was concocting my plan," he admitted causing Stuart to start laughing as he ran his hands through the man's ginger locks because both men were past the point of caring about being in public. He turned to look at his partner, a silly little smile on his face and shook his head. "I think we need to go round to Jackie's tonight."

"Oh no, you're the one sailing this ship. You can go alone."

"Well that won't be weird," Ewan pointed out raising his eyebrows at the guy. Even though Stuart had tried his hardest for Ewan and Jackie to bond one-on-one it had proved difficult next to the way Robbie and Ewan got on and that's because they were very similar. "Come on, Stuart. She's more likely to listen to you than she'll ever listen to me."

"You've got to give her more credit than that," Stuart pointed out wanting to laugh at the fact that Ewan seemed actually nervous about working his magic on the woman. Ewan looked over at Robbie.

"What if I'm wrong? Just because he loves her doesn't mean that she..." Stuart started to laugh at the sentence because it had been apparent for many years that Jackie returned the affections. He tapped Ewan's nose before pressing a loving kiss to the man's mouth because the insecurities he was speaking about of his plans were just too cute.

"Oh boy, you will never realise how much she actually loves him until you talk to him about it." He looked over at his partner and smiled before agreeing that the plan would work so much better if he was there to play cupid as well. "How about we invite Jackie over for a wine night tonight? We'll even act like just two random males so she doesn't feel totally awkward and I'll help you broach the subject."

"You would do that for me?" Ewan said smiling up at his boyfriend before pressing a kiss to his mouth. "I totally don't deserve you, you know. I think you were crafted by god and put here on the planet to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"And to play a very bad cupid?" Stuart asked laughing as he kissed him back before grunting as Robbie and Ronan jumped onto top of them, their laughter making Stuart forget about the brief moment of pain as he lightly punched Robbie and pressed a kiss to the tip of Ronan's nose. "Are we not enjoying football anymore?"

"We want ice cream, daddy!" Robbie cried with a big grin and Stuart couldn't help but laugh as he agreed that ice cream sounded like a really good idea so he pushed the two off of him before standing up and helping Ewan up too, a final kiss being shared between the partners before the four of them started walking towards one of the many vans that stayed in the park all day.

* * *

Ewan sat in the office re-watching the tape from the night before and shook his head. How could a couple go so long without admitting to each other that they were madly in love with each other? He'd known from the beginning that sparks flew between the two detectives but Stuart had made it pretty clear that nothing had happened between the two of them or Stuart would have been told by Jackie as she was his best friend and even Robbie would have told Stuart if he'd have wanted to beat Jackie to the punch but Robbie wasn't actually the kiss and tell type when it came to someone people would know.

He could hear Robbie slurring about his love to the female detective and he could see the silly smile on the guy's face. It had been a long time since he'd actually seen Robbie look that happy and he couldn't believe to put that smile on his face it would just take a conversation about Jackie. Like he'd thought previously, he knew there was something between the two detectives but nothing as powerful as what he'd witnessed.

Now he needed to work on Jackie. What could he do to trick her into admitting that she was madly in love with Robbie? It wouldn't be as easy as getting her drunk because Jackie had always watched what she'd drunk for some weird reason and she'd never go over a bottle of wine. She knew her limit and she stuck to it. It was an admirable trait for a detective that had seen as much as Jackie had and he did admire her for it apart from right now.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up to see his assistant manager peering round the door. "Stuart is at the bar, sir. He says he's here to pick you up to make sure that you don't cave out of your night plans." The woman had a huge love for Stuart and she had an even bigger love for them as a pair. Ewan stood up and smiled at her.

"Laura, you know if anything happens just to phone me." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving through and pulling Stuart in for a kiss. "Oh how I've missed you, gorgeous."

"I left you about two hours ago," he chuckled pressing another kiss to his lips before leading him out of the club, waving at Ralph as they passed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So let's get back to the boys meddling! We know we love a good cupid story especially when our favourite gay couple are leading up the mischief! I'm having a little writers justice here on this story through the idea that Jackie doesn't have a relationship with Ewan. We all know she loves him really!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Telling Jackie]**

**

* * *

**

Jackie Reid sighed as she stretched out on her couch with the bottle of red wine and a box of chocolates that she'd been saving for this very occasion. She had tomorrow morning off and boy was she going to get drunk, pig out on chocolate and watch a really bad chick flick. It was a lifestyle she rarely divulged in but sometimes it just seemed like the right thing to do. She stood up and was about to put the disc in when she heard a knock at her front door. She sighed. If there was a murder, she'd murder someone.

Opening the door, she found herself staring into the smiling faces of Stuart and Ewan. "What are you two doing here?" She said taking in the Chinese food, the bottles of wine and even more chocolate. She could sense that her quiet night alone had just evaporated into millions of pieces but a little part of her didn't seem to mind.

"Well we were meant to be going out but our plans fell through and seeing as we already had a sitter we decided we'd come bother you," Ewan smoothly lied as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before showing that they had gifts just in case she'd missed them. "Are you saying you're not in the mood for a girl's night?" He teased ignoring the glare that his partner was shooting him.

"I didn't realise gays actually considered themselves as girls, Ewan." She said smiling as she opened the door wider. "I would, however, much appreciate the company." She said allowing for Stuart to press a kiss to her cheek as he also moved into the room. "And besides, I wouldn't want that wonderful Chinese food to get cold, would I?"

"Oh but we were okay to freeze our butts off out there?" Stuart laughed as he sat down on her couch and picked up the DVD box that she'd been about to put in. "Really?" He said holding it up for Ewan to see. "I didn't take you for a chick flick type, Jacks. I was thinking more cut throat horror fan."

"Now that would be a Robbie kind of film," she laughed as she moved into the living room and snatched the box off him. "And besides, Overboard is a classic movie that everyone should see at least once because every girl wants to be kidnapped by Kurt Russell."

"Are you kidding? What boy doesn't want to be kidnapped by Kurt Russell in Overboard? The guy is a total babe!" Ewan said reaching out and taking hold of the box as he flipped it over to read the blurb. "Can we still watch it?" Stuart looked over at his partner and shook his head.

"I don't actually know if you could get anymore gay." He pointed out in a tone that made Jackie laugh. She'd never really seen Ewan and Stuart at such a jokey level in their relationship. She'd feared that Stuart had rushed into something with his eyes shut but she could sense now that there was something sweet and naive about their relationship as if they were trying to find the limits still. "Give me that box." Ewan grumbled before handing over the box.

"I don't think liking Kurt Russell is gay. He's a manly man. He plays the fire fighter in Backdraft and then have you seen him in The Thing? Come on, womanly man do not pull off a role like MacCready." He pointed at Stuart causing Stuart to look over at Jackie, who was staring at them innocently while chewing on noodles.

"Would you say that my boyfriend has a slight crush on Mr Russell?" He asked causing Jackie to choke on her noodles before she smiled over at Ewan.

"I'd say it's only a minute one. I'm sure it's nothing you have to worry about," she promised causing Ewan to wink at her before he turned back to his own pot of rice. "So guys, you've never come to my apartment as a due. What's really going off?" She said thinking about the preparation that had gone behind this apparently last minute plan. She turned to look at Ewan first and saw that he was innocently eating his rice before turning to look at Stuart.

"Don't even look at me," he demanded pointing to his boyfriend. "I was happy to cancel the babysitter. I don't even trust the woman but Ewan believes that you don't like him so he decided that we'd use this to our advantage and convince you to love him." She choked, again, on her piece of noodle and turned to look at Ewan. How could he think that she didn't like him? Sure she had been a little bit weary at first but they were investigating his family for murder! It's only kind of fair that she has a right to judge him.

Ewan glared over at Stuart before shrugging his shoulders, "it wasn't that simply put. I am a great mastermind after all but I can understand how we gate crashed your night. You should have just mentioned the hot date with Mr Russell and I'd have totally understood and would have taken all this stuff back so you could be alone," he said reaching out for a bottle of wine so that he could fill the three glasses Jackie had gone to get them.

"No! Of course not, you guys should know you're welcome to come round all the time!" She laughed as she accepted the glass of wine off of Ewan and smiled at him. "You realise that I can see this is going to be followed by girly chat and I think there's one particular conversation I think you want to talk about."

"What?" Ewan said trying to sound like he had no idea.

"I'm a detective, Ewan. I also know that Robbie was out with you the last night and then the next night you want to come to my house." She smiled. "I also know that Stuart wouldn't get involved in this kind of issue between Robbie and I fearing the punishment that he'd get."

"Damn girl, do you know if anyone ever murders me?" He said and she looked at him. "I want you to be my detective. You'd have them in tears in like an instant!" He laughed before looking over at the woman. "So if you knew what I wanted to talk about to you it means you've had this conversation before."

"Of course I have. Every time Robbie gets drunk he shoots his mouth off about how much he loves me and then the person he tells tries to set us up but every time that happens, Robbie becomes all yellow bellied and runs away from the truth." She shrugged her shoulders knowing that the last time was before she married Brian and Robbie had told Michael how he felt just a few days before the wedding and when she'd had it out with him, he'd just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. She hadn't thought he'd be stupid enough to try it again. "It's not a serious thing he says, Ewan, so I'd be careful listening to him."

"You must love him back though to have hope every time he says it," Ewan pointed out and Jackie just shrugged her shoulders, a sad little smile highlighting her face as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make her sound like a teenage girl with a crush.

"I suppose I've always loved him but I'm just too afraid that he'll only ever love me when he's drunk and that's just not far on me." She pointed out causing the two men to nod their heads in agreement. You need to know that the person loves you every minute of the day and especially when he's sober. She sighed as she put her chopsticks back in her box and turned to look at them with a smile on her face. "I think it's cute that you thought you could fix it though."

"Are you kidding? I know I can fix it." Ewan laughed as he picked up his glass and took a swig of his wine before grinning at the woman. "Do you really doubt me?"

"No. I don't doubt you at all. It's him I doubt."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys I give you this little update because I don't know if I'll be in a writing mood for a couple of weeks. I received the sad news this morning that my grandad has passed away so it means I'll be busy organising to go home and buying clothes or spending time away so I'm not on my own. I shall try and write things but I'm not making any promises.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[The Blind Date Scheme]**

**

* * *

**

"What if we set them up on a blind date?" Ewan whispered as he ran his hands through his partners hair, his smile loving as he leant into press a kiss to the man's laugh but stared in shock as the man pulled away from him. Trying to lean in again, the man was rebuffed again. "I take it you're not impressed that I was thinking of your detective partners while sleeping with you?" He said indicating to the fact that they were both lying naked under the covers, their ankles tangled together as Stuart's hand rested slightly on his partner's hip.

"You think?" He teased laughing as he sighed. "You're really determined on setting these two up, aren't you?" Stuart didn't know what Ewan's interest but he didn't know if he should ask the reason. Ewan's ulterior motive's nearly came from the fact that he'd been hazed as a young teenage by his older brother and that's why he'd struggled to find love until he'd met Stuart. He would often say that in a way it was fate because it meant he was single when he'd met the innocent strawberry blonde detective who was determined to solve the murder case that his family were mixed up in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he reached over to press a kiss to his partner's lip, catching him before Stuart even had the chance to pull away again and smiled into the kiss as he linked his finger's through his partner's. "I can honestly promise you that the only thing on my mind as you were," the words cut off by Stuart kissing him causing him to grin again as he'd forgotten how prudish Stuart was when it came to talking about their sexual activities. "Okay," the man laughed as he nipped the jaw line. "You were the only thing on my mind even when I couldn't think coherently because you're fantastic..." another kiss was pressed to his lips, the detective moving to straddle his partner as he used his fingertips to tickle down the man's delicate sides.

"You're starting to really wind me up, mister." He laughed as Ewan grabbed hold of his wrists so that he could try and attempt to stop the tickling attack. "You're such a bad man." He whispered leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips before looking at him. "So you were thinking about a secret date?" He said rolling off his partner as he turned to look at him causing his partner to groan.

"You bloody tease!" He mock scolded before grinning at him. "You yell at me for not thinking of you when we're kissing or having sex then you go and do the same damned thing!" He grumbled before reaching over and kissing his partner again, his fingers lacing through the man's curls as he smiled at him happily. "So are you saying that you agree with me?"

"Ewan, I've agreed with the idea of them two pairing up since I first saw them together. There is nothing but love between the pair of them and they're too damned blind to see it." He said laughing as he stroked his partner's cheek before sighing. "How do we go about doing this though without killing anyone or being killed?" He said remembering the time Robbie had threatened to shoot Stuart if he meddled in his love life once more after a disastrous date.

"Babe, I have that covered. You can obviously approach, Jackie because I wouldn't want you to be riddled with holes because we pissed Robbie off," he teased before kissing him one last time before explaining the plan to him.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie met Stuart at the coffee shop on the corner of the street where the police station was and smiled at the man. "Someone looks tired." She teased ordering her usual coffee before moving to sit at their table as they had twenty minutes to kill before they had to go into the office. "Did Ewan get to play Kurt Russell and kidnap his fair Goldie Hawn?" She teased causing him to glare at her slightly.

"Oh boy, he tried." He laughed as he stirred his sugar into his coffee mug before looking up at her. "We're sorry about the conversation last night. I know how uncomfortable that makes you but I totally have something to make it up to you." He smiled causing her to look up at him as the woman brought over her coffee that she accepted with a warm thanks.

"What do you have planned now?"

"Well Ewan and I have this friend that's just come out of a difficult relationship," slightly true seeing as Robbie's relationships were always difficult because the women were more in love with him then he'd ever be with them, "and we were wondering if you'd do the honour of just going out on one date with him so that he doesn't lose faith in himself." She went to speak but he held up his hand. "Jackie, I'm not expecting you to marry the guy. I just want one date from you. It'll make us even on everything you owe me, I promise."

She looked over at him and groaned. Jackie rarely could say no to Stuart and some of the dates that he had set her up on had been perfect but she'd always finished them over and over again because everyone knew that no one could hold anything next to Robbie. She took a drink of her coffee before nodding her head. "Fine but we're even until the next time I need a favour?" She made sure and he just nodded his head eagerly before taking a drink of his coffee.

"You'll have a great time, Jackie. Ewan has booked you into that new posh restaurant that takes months to get a place! I swear to god being in a relationship with him is the best thing in the world," he teased before returning to his coffee but not without noticing the nervous smile Jackie gave him. "Don't worry. I'll help you dress like always." He promised causing her to smile at him because even though it didn't seem as if he had fashion sense, Stuart had been the one to save her on many occasions.

* * *

"But you told me you hadn't dated in weeks, man!" Ewan said as he washed down the bar while Robbie sat with a mug of coffee in his hand. Ewan had phoned the guy telling him to come to McIntyre's before work because he had a favour he needed to ask him. "She's a total babe and totally in the dumps about not having anyone to spend time with." He said grabbing himself a bottle of water before turning back to the man.

"Ewan, I told you why I wasn't dating!" Robbie started but Ewan just glared at him.

"You also told me that you'd never do anything about it so maybe it is time you got back on the saddle again." He pointed out before moving to lean on the bar so that he could stare Robbie face-to-face. "Robbie, I'm not expecting you to have a relationship with the woman. You could even just take her on this one date. Damn, I don't even care if you have sex with her and don't phone her the next morning," because he knew that once Robbie realised who his secret partner was then there would be no way that would ever happen because Robbie was afraid of what the woman in question could do to him, "but just give her one night of feeling special. Robs, I have so many friends to ask but I just know that you'd be the one to make it extremely special for her."

"Ewan, you realise that every time Stuart or Jackie has set me up with a friend they've normally ended up cutting that friendship off, right?" He pointed out for a reason so the nightclub owner would know what he was letting himself in for with this stupid bargain. Ewan just grinned.

"Yes. I have been made painfully aware of this situation." The man just shrugged his shoulders though. "If a woman wants to end her friendship with me because she couldn't handle you then so be it." He pointed out honestly causing Robbie to smile.

"Okay. You win. Where do I go?" Ewan grinned before punching the man's shoulder playfully before filling him in on all the details knowing that he'd need to text Stuart the moment the man left the bar so that he wouldn't get overly suspicious.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Only one update today guys as I had class all day. I'm only in for two hours tomorrow though so I should be able to update all my stories. However, there is a planned hiatus soon as I want to focus on my studies more this year. This might last a month or two. I shall try and finish all started stories before this starts. I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan.**

**

* * *

**

**[Working it Out]**

**

* * *

**

"So how much am I right in guessing my superheroes of Glasgow skipped lunch again?" Ewan asked as he moved into the bull pen holding two bags of chinese food causing the three detectives to grin as they stopped doing their paperwork as they watched him empty out the cartons.

"Have I ever told you that you're my hero?" Robbie teased squeezing the man's shoulders as he accepted the carton that Ewan had bought for him.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice but I'd appreciate it if you said it more to me though," he winked as he offered Stuart his carton before pulling it back as he went to grab it, his lips pouting into a clear gesture that he wanted a kiss for it.

Stuart just glared at him before rolling his eyes, "in the middle of the bull pen? Burke will have our hides." He said making the other two detectives laugh.

"Burke will let one kiss off if there's food for him in that bag," the older man laughed as he moved into the area himself from being in a meeting with the Super to brief her over the result of a case.

Ewan waved Burke's meal before turning back to Stuart with a gleam in his eye as he pouted his lips again. Stuart just laughed as he wrapped his hands around the man's shirt and pulled him in for a small kiss, one he knew wouldn't freak everyone out, before pulling back and snatching the carton off his lover so that nothing new would be added on to him getting his food.

"So did we put another dastardly villain away today?" Ewan asked as he wheeled a chair over to the 'T' shape of tables and sitting next to Stuart as he wrinkled his nose at the amount of onions in his meal. "So much for holding the onions," he grumbled grabbing hold of the pot in Stuart's hand and putting the onions in to his dish, much to his annoyance.

"Your such a child." The man teased before nodding his head. "The street is clean from yet another villain," he promised before smiling at him. "You can sleep easy tonight, baby."

"Yeah until you're called in during the night because some peachy character decides to slay someone in the dark," the man pointed out as he ate some of his food while receiving grim looks from the other three detectives.

Even though everyone is aware of the crime levels and the ugliness that was inside people but Ewan had a crash course being in a relationship with a homicide detective who was called out all hours of the day to solve another murder for reasons people couldn't even begin to imagine. Stuart smiled grimly as he reached over and squeezed his knee gently as he reassured him.

"Hey let's focus on something happy," Robbie said after the sombre moment causing everyone to turn to look at him. "I'm getting back on the horse tonight!" He said winking at them.

"What horse?" Stuart said pretending to be worried that Robbie was returning to his gambling ways even though he really knew what was happening that.

"There's no need to worry about me, Stuart boy. The gambling days are honestly over." He said smiling over at his best friend before grinning wider. "I'm going on a date."

"Oh..." Jackie voiced quietly as she looked over at him. "I thought you were hunting for the one?" She said causing all three men to look over at her but she didn't even flinch as she, herself, realised how stupid she'd sounded with that one sentence and relating it to Robbie Ross.

"Well how do you know this woman that I'm meeting tonight isn't the one?" He pointed out causing Stuart and Ewan to grin into their meals before they looked up again.

"Robbie, she's going to end up being a one night stand. Admit it." She said finally joining in with the teasing.

"Oh well that's better than nothing." He winked causing the three other agents to groan before flicking food at him.

"I've warned you about throwing things in my bull pen," Burke's voice boomed from his office causing them all to burst into laughter. Stuart picked up the pieces that were on the floor and dumping it in the bin along with the empty cartons that had once had Ewan's and his food in.

"Home time babe," he said patting the man's shoulders and grinning as the man jumped up. However just before they left, Stuart turned round and grinned. "Have fun on your date tonight, Robbie. And you too, Jacks. Phone me when it's over."

As they left, Robbie turned to look at Jackie. "You have a date tonight too?" He asked not knowing why there was a sudden pang in his stomach.

"Yeah. I'm just doing it as a favour for Stuart. One of his friends just got out a tricky relationship so I'm going to go out with him so he doesn't give up." She said shrugging before noticing the weird look that Robbie was giving her.

"Jacks, where is your date taking place?" He asked making the woman look at him in confusion.

"The new Italian restaurant that's just opened off Buchanan Street," she mumbled causing him to look over at her before laughing.

"What's his name?"

"I've been told it's under..."

"McIntyre." They said in unison causing Jackie to look at him, wrinkling her eyebrow in confusion as she tried to work out how he knew.

"Have you been going through my diary again?" She demanded angrily but he shook his head in frustration knowing that she'd immediately jump to conclusions.

"My date is a favour for Ewan. His friend has just been dumped and he wants her to be wooed by the best. However I'm going to the new Italian restaurant off Buchanan Street under the name McIntyre." He explained to her and she stared at him, her jaw slack as she worked out what he was getting at.

"Those scheming bastards," she said laughing as she shook her head before leaning back in her chair, feeling slightly bummed out as she'd looked forward to the idea of going on a date or just the idea of getting out the flat for a night. "So that's another night in for me with a book and a glass of wine." She said standing up, dumping her rubbish in the bin and grabbing her coat before starting to leave the building.

"Jacks," he called after her. "Let's just go out together. We're friends. Ewan's paying. An excuse to go out is all you want and I'm happy to be it." He said smiling down at her. She looked at him and nodded.

"See you at the restaurant as arranged?" She said before leaving Robbie to his thoughts on how he was going to torture his two gay best friends - and get away with it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So you'll be glad to know that this story is one that I've finished so you don't need to wait for the conclusion. I know it was worrying you. I can feel it *winks* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[L.B.D and a Note]**

**

* * *

**

"It's just a friendship date, you stupid woman." Jackie mumbled to herself as she stood in front of her wardrobe wearing nothing but her silk underwear that she'd already decided to wear today because it just made her feel confident and helped her bust. However the outfit to go with it was proving to be difficult. She didn't know now if she needed to dress to impress or if she should dress sexy casual. Sexy casual was what she'd do if she was just going out with the team whereas the dress to impress would definitely be if the night was going to be a date.

Stuart had bought her this sexy little black dress that clung to her top half before flowed freely around her legs because he said her breasts were assets that she needed to be proud of but now that she knew the truth about date she had no clue if it was appropriate to wear. She loved the dress. She loved the way that it plunged extremely low and showed off her breasts because it wasn't a look she wore a work because she needed to be respected. She also hadn't dressed up in so long that it was sorely tempting just to wear it so that she did look sexy.

She'd already added the extensions to her hair with curls so that it provided length and volume. Her makeup was minimal but yet still beautiful as she sighed. Why was this such a big deal to her? It was just Robbie for god's sake! They'd been out for meals together all the time so this shouldn't be such a scary prospect but it seemed to be all of a sudden. Sighing, she picked up the dress and stared at it before deciding that she might as well go for it. What did she have to lose really?

Pulling the dress on over her head, she smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror. When she'd first seen it she had told Stuart that it would highlight every bulge on her aging body but he'd just glared at her before demanding that she embrace her figure or he'll kill her with the help of Gemma because the two had a friendship that was unbreakable and Gemma probably would help Stuart cover something like that up – well honestly, they all would. Shaking her head, she made a mental note to phone Stuart and allow him to know that his gay eye had made her look beautiful just like he'd said it would. Grabbing her black heels, she did one final twirl in front of the mirror before freezing and sighing.

The horrible idea that if it had been anyone else she was meeting tonight than they would have found her honestly irresistible in this dress but now it was Robbie. Robbie who saw her as nothing more than a best friend despite when he was sober and the man that she'd always loved, no matter what state she was in, so it would be completely wasted on him. She moved towards the wardrobe as if deciding to change when her phone buzzed on the bed. Picking it up, she opened the message and laughed at the simple message of "DO NOT TAKE IT OFF" from Stuart. It was almost as if that guy was in her head at times. Closing the phone down to its original menu, she just looked back at her reflection and decided that she'd better go before she ignored Stuart's demand.

* * *

Gino's was your ultimate Italian restaurant. It had small circular tables that were covered with red and white checked table cloths. In the centre, were dripping white candles rested in small fat wine bottles. The lighting for the place was dark and romantic. Robbie couldn't help but think of that scene from Lady and the Tramp – Ronan's favourite film of the moment that she'd forced him to watch with her – and it brought a smile to his face. Stuart and Ewan hadn't half gone to heaven with their scheming to get the pair of them together.

"How may I help you sir?" A man said coming over to him and Robbie smiled at him as he gave Ewan's surname. The man smiled at him again, a trait that Robbie hated in hospitality staff, before led him to the far end of the restaurant where a table was already laid out with roses and even a bottle of champagne. "Sir, the man that booked the table said that I must give this to you." Robbie accepted the envelope and recognised the neat scribe of Ewan's handwriting. He ripped into the envelope as he sat down; shaking his head at the offer of a drink because he knew that it was polite to wait for Jackie.

_Dear Robbie,_

_Welcome to Operation Fear. I pray that you've already worked out the scheme because you know a) you're a detective and b) I really wouldn't set my friends loose on you because they're crazier than you are. I know that you'll probably be angry at me at first but I wanted you to realise that something could work between the pair of you. I'm sorry. Stuart also wants me to assure you that he had nothing to do with this so please don't air vent him. Enjoy your evening. Everything's on me so go wild. Ewan._

"Oh man, it's not as thrilling when you tell us to do it," Robbie grumbled knowing that his revenge would have been to drink as much as he could but now the thrill was gone. He just folded the letter up and sighed. He should have known that Ewan wouldn't leave it alone after that night he'd admitted how much he loved Jackie that night in the bar. Robbie knew it was unfair on Jackie because she didn't love him. She treated him like a best friend or even a confidante. He was the one that was always there to help her understand her issues and that didn't include romance or love. He just sighed. He didn't like this. It was unfair on him. It was giving him a glimpse into the lifestyle that he wanted but the one that he'd never have. He also knew this was his fault. His lifestyle the now didn't allow Jackie to have much trust or belief in him.

"I'll give you a penny for them?" Her warm voice said above from him and he jumped up from his seat, cursing as he knocked it over causing everyone to turn around and look at them. Jackie just giggled and helped him restore the chair to it's original position before smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

Without even meaning to, his eyes raked over her body and he couldn't help but groan quietly at how beautiful she looked. This was most definitely not a side of Jackie that he was used to seeing it and he admitted that he liked it. Smiling, he nodded his head. "I'm fine now that you've arrived." Jackie couldn't help but blush as she sat down, her smile widening as the waiter came over to hand them two menus and then pour champagne into their flutes for them. When he left, Jackie smiled as she picked up her glass.

"To a great night," she said smiling as he repeated the words then clinked his glass against hers

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm stressed out my face with placement so this is literally an A/N that says sorry guys but no more updates for a wee while unless I remember to add up the ones that I've already got written (no promises as this is me!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Admittance]**

**

* * *

**

"Can you believe we fell for their ruse at first?" She laughed as she twirled the tagliatelle of her carbonara around her fork as she looked up at him. They had skipped starters and decided just to go on to mains and desserts as three courses were never a good thing on abdomens that rarely ate. Robbie just laughed around a biteful of pizza, Jackie had tried to convince to have something else as he always ate pizza but it hadn't worked, before shaking his head.

"I didn't realise they were that good at scheming. Stuart's normally too honest." He responded before shaking his head. "You look really beautiful tonight." He said and Jackie couldn't help but look up at him because she was shocked at how serious his voice had become. When she saw that there was no joke about to follow the sentence, she smiled and bowed her head so that she could try and hide yet again another blushing fit. She should have known that Robbie would be a charmer but she also knew that she couldn't fall for it.

"Thank you," she said smiling before popping a mushroom into her mouth.

"Would you have come if they'd have told you that it was me that you were meeting?" Robbie suddenly asked causing Jackie to look up at him as she tried to think of her honest answer. She knew that Robbie wanted her to say yes. It was all over his face. Ewan had told her that Robbie liked her and that he had done for a while but at the same time she was unsure of why he could only admit said feelings when he was drunk and that's what was forming her conclusion to his answer.

"No." She answered honestly and not even hesitating when she saw the hurt flicker across his face. "Robbie, I've loved you for years. I even loved you the day I got married to Brian and all I wanted was for you to stop me from making a stupid mistake," she, herself, winced at the choice of wording over her deceased ex-husband and their marriage but everyone knew that it was the truth, "but you never did. Robbie, the only time you ever openly admit your feelings about me are when you're out your face and I don't want that kind of relationship." She pointed out amazed at how calm she was discussing this with him over a meal that was supposed to be romantic.

"Jacks, I never knew that you loved me back! I honestly thought that you'd never want to waste your time on someone like me." He whispered knowing that if he wasn't careful he was going to become a weepy mess. Jackie was the only person in the world that could stir this kind of reaction out of him and that was one of the reasons that he didn't ever speak to her about his feelings. He hated feeling vulnerable but with Jackie that's what he wanted. He wanted her to love all of him, even the bad bits. "I'm a mess and you don't like mess."

"Robbie, I do nothing but clean up after your messes." She whispered smiling over at him as she reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly before running her thumb pad over his knuckles that were scarred from the amount of times he'd bust them when getting into a fight. She didn't mind. She thought they were beautiful. "I want to do nothing but clean up your messes." She admitted before wincing. "Okay. Maybe you could tone the messes down a wee bit for me but apart from that I'm okay with the messes." Robbie burst into laughter as he stood up from the chair and moved round to her side of the table.

"Dance with me." He whispered holding out his hands to her. She looked at him and for a moment he thought she was going to refuse but instead she put her napkin down on the bed and accepted his hands so that he could pull her up. He smiled as he wrapped a hand around waist so that he could pull her close to him and the fingers to the other hand laced through hers as they moved slowly together in their small space to the live music that was being played in the centre of the restaurant. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and smiled happily. "You realise they're going to be smug bastards for weeks now," he mumbled against her ear and she just laughed, the vibrations rumbling across his neck causing him to smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well then we'll just need to play with them for a little bit." She said with a grin causing Robbie to smile back at her knowing that they'd come up with ideas. "Well then Mr Ross. Is this a real date?" She asked him innocently causing him to raise his eyebrows. "I don't think it's a real date until there's been at least one kiss." She taunted as she took hold of his shirt in her hand and pulling him down so that there were only a few inches between their faces.

"Jacks, that was garlic sauce on my pizza not..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by her lips crashing against his and he couldn't help but moan in to the kiss as he pulled her flush against him. The violinist was now standing at their table playing sweet music for them but they didn't notice nor did they care. All that mattered at that moment was them two and their first kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is pretty much the end of the story. I might do a sequel at a later date where we see how the relationship has progressed but for now... this is goodbye for Operation Fear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (apart from Ewan because he's awesome and I own all rights)**

* * *

**[The Result]**

* * *

The next morning, Jackie moved into the office with a scowl on her face and only one coffee for herself. Stuart read this hint as a sign that the date hadn't gone all as planned so he decided to not ask her yet but move through to the kitchenette where he could get a drink and maybe some biscuits but he froze when he saw Robbie hiding out in there already. He had been about to sneak back out, hoping that he hadn't been noticed, when Robbie told him to hold it. He winced. "Robbie, did you not get the note? It's not my fault. It's all Ewan's."

"Well sunshine," Robbie said moving forward causing Stuart to step back making the man grin mentally as he continued to wear a scowl, "you should have known better than to come in without your little boyfriend to protect you from our wrath. Your best friend thought that we were using her for a butt of our jokes, Stuart. She literally tore into me at the restaurant and didn't believe for a second that I didn't know about the whole farce!" He roared slamming his hand down on the counter. When a pain shot through his arm he realised that that wasn't a smart move to do when there wasn't genuine anger rolling through his body to anaesthetise him to the pain.

"I can explain to her that it was Ewan and I trying to meddle." Stuart flustered through with. "Oh Robbie..." He said feeling his own heart sinking at the idea that Jackie would literally believe they were that bitchy towards her. "That must have broken your heart her thinking that you thought you were doing it for a joke. I'm sorry. I should have known that she'd not cotton on as quickly as you did." Robbie felt sorry for how upset the guy looked over the situation knowing that the two of them were pulling his leg. Robbie decided not to cave though.

"It's fine. The silly cow was never going to believe it anyway," he smiled as Jackie moved into the room and glared at him for the name calling before directing her glare at Stuart who simply ran out of the room. "I feel bad for him. He always has our intentions as his number one priority."

"I know." Jackie said smiling slightly before punching him in the shoulder, hard. "This silly cow is now going to arrange for a lunch date with Stuart so that we can talk it over while you have lunch with..."

"I know, babe." He said before pressing a haste kiss to her lips as he moved out of the room and into the bullpen where Stuart was sat nervously. "She'll calm down, pal. Don't even give her PMS state the time of day." He grinned taking a drink of his coffee as the woman moved to her seat and glared at him again.

"It might have gone okay if you actually knew how to show a woman a good time," she pointed out harshly before rolling her eyes. "Seriously Stuart, the imbecile nearly got into a fist fight in the middle of such a fancy restaurant. I'll be surprised if they ever let Ewan back into the place." She sat down in her seat as she stirred the cup of coffee that she'd grabbed.

"The guy was staring at your breasts!" He pointed out harshly and Jackie just smiled over the top of her mug, the grin even more apparent from the twinkle in her eyes. Stuart actually felt sick watching them go at it like small children.

"Well that's kind of why I was wearing a dress that ended where it did, Robbie. The idea was for my breasts to be on show. Don't you think that people should drink in their loveliness?" She said in a teasing tone of voice causing Robbie to genuinely see red as he looked over at her. Where did this side of Jackie come from?

"So if we went on a date again then I'd have to deal with the idea that some sleazebag was staring at your breasts while I own them?" He pointed out knowing that he'd used a bad collection of words but it didn't matter at the moment. This was helping add to their scene but he also knew this was heading to their first fight as a couple. They weren't even twenty four hours into the relationship.

"I beg your pardon? First of all, there would not be a second date and second of all but most importantly, you don't own a single part of my body." She snapped angrily. "Do you not think I'd feel the same the way every bimbo ogles you? Sometimes it's not even ogling. They're pure in your face!" She threw back in his face causing his jaw to drop. He could genuinely sense that when they had real fights they would be this explosive. This was a reason he loved Jackie. She could match him in his passion when it came to anything.

"Hey. I'm desirable babe. It's the way it rolls." He drawled before winking at her causing her to throw the pen she'd been using at his forehead, not even apologising when it actually caught him slightly in the eye. "You're such a bitch at times..."

"Stop it!" Stuart called out suddenly causing the two of them to look at him as the man was literally in tears. "Oh god, I thought that we were doing a good thing putting you together but it looks like that it would be the worst thing in the world to do! You're genuinely mean to each other. I kind of hoped that you were pulling my leg at first because Jackie you're glowing even underneath the scowl." He looked down at his hands before running them over his face, wiping away the tears. "I should have known that you wouldn't work out even though I know you love each other. You're such pigheaded idiots." He said moving out of the room and the two of them knew that he was heading down to autopsy where he'd probably cry on Gemma's shoulder.

"Oh shit," Robbie said watching after their best friend before turning to Jackie. "Do you think we'd work?" He asked causing her to stand up and move to sit on the corner of his desk. She had to admit that that fight, even though it was only for show, had made her really happy. She'd hated arguing with Brian because she knew it meant that their marriage had gone as far as it could but with Robbie it felt completely different. It was almost as if it was their way of keeping it together. The passion was what they needed. She smiled at the mere thought of make up sex with him.

"Yeah I do think we'd work." She whispered pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back when she heard cheering. Breaking apart, they looked up at the door to see Stuart standing there with Ewan, Gemma and Burke. "What the hell...?"

"Oh come on, I know you two better than you two do." Stuart said laughing as he smiled over at them. "Do you not think I'd work out that you were going to get revenge?" He winked before skipping over to Jackie and wrapping his arms around her neck, his lips pressing a kiss to her cheek before he squeezed Robbie's shoulder. "We were all in on the plan really. Gemma was the one that suggested Gino's and when we got a case last night, Burke decided not to call you in but that means you need to catch up." He teased as Robbie looked over at Jackie.

"Operation Fear was a team effort and yet we never worked that out?" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"We're such bad detectives!" She laughed before turning to look at Burke. "This is against the rules though?"

"Oh come on, you two have been in love since you first met and we've survived with the fraternisation since then. I think now that you're in a relationship it'll be milder." Burke teased before turning to look at Gemma. "You have a dead body to be looking at. Stuart, I want more information on this victim and you two, get catching up. I was a soft touch last night but now that we have a case it's back to tough Burke." He said as he moved into his office. Everyone smiled over at Burke before moving away: Gemma to autopsy and Stuart walking Ewan to the front door.

"Well Mr McIntyre,I think Operation Fear was a success."

"Detective Fraser, I do agree." He said pressing a kiss to his husbands lips before moving out the doors while Stuart made his way back upstairs and smiled over at his two detective friends who were still sat in their positions, Robbie's arms wrapped around Jackie's waist as they whispered to each other. The three of them, however, jumped as Burke's knuckles tapped the window causing the three of them to laugh before they moved round to their desks and clicked open the file to their new case or do the research they needed.

Robbie stared over at Jackie and played the teams reactions over again in his mind. He couldn't believe that he'd been afraid for so long of admitting what he felt about the woman. He couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. He'd never be afraid to do anything again. He knew that his family were too sneaky for that. He also knew that he'd never be afraid to say three words to the woman he loved, even when sober.

**THE END.**


End file.
